Parce que je te désire tant
by Luo
Summary: .:alice nine.:. SagaxNao one-shot. Nao est malade, alors, Saga en bon petit ami vient lui tenir compagnie, malheureusement pour lui, le batteur veut absolument quelque chose que le bassiste ne peut lui fournir. Cependant, ce que Nao veut, Nao l'a.


**Auteur :** Luo  
**Titre:** Parce que je te désire tant  
**Base :** Alice nine  
**Pairing :** toujours le même  
**Genre :** Fluffy dans le cas de Saga, humour  
**Disclaimer :** Alice nine s'appartient, mais Nao m'appartient et Saga appartient à Yunyun *sbaff*  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Fic écrite pour à la demande et pour Yunyun, donc tout ce qui arrive à nos deux énergumènes est de sa faute.

**Parce que je te désire tant**

Saga fut extrêmement surpris de la tenue de Nao lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il s'était attendu à le trouver dans des habits plus confortables, plus adaptés à l'intérieur vu qu'il était malade, et pas emmitouflé dans un manteau épais, une grosse écharpe autour du cou et un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, prêt à sortir. Il avait même mis un masque blanc. Le bassiste fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans l'entrée.

- Fais comme chez toi, je reviens dans pas très longtemps. S'empressa de lancer le leader avec la voix enrouée des personnes malade avant de tendre la main vers la poignée.

Saga fixa le batteur quelques secondes. Nao était-il fou de vouloir sortir alors qu'il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme ? Celui-ci rougit sous son masque et le bassiste dit doucement :

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas sortir alors qu'il neige, qu'il fait très froid et que tu es malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Il appuya les trois derniers mots.

- Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas malade... pas du tout ! Je suis en pleine forme annonça Nao avec conviction.

Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux tandis que Saga haussait un sourcil, totalement incrédule. Une seconde fois le leader rougit, tout à fait conscient que l'autre ne le croyait pas.

- C'est juste un petit mal de gorge passager, rien de bien grave...  
- Et le masque ?  
- On est jamais trop prudent !  
- Et les mails que tu m'as envoyés hier soir ?

Nao grinça des dents avant de sourire.

- Dis, tu pourrais t'écarter de la porte, pour que je puisse sortir ?  
- Non.  
- S'il te plaît...

Le batteur regarda son amant avec des yeux de biche. Celui-ci détourna la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne marchera pas.  
- Mais...  
- Tu es malade, tu ne sors pas !

Nao lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se débarrasser de son manteau, son masque, son bonnet et son écharpe en les lançant avec rage sur le sol, pour montrer à Saga l'ampleur de sa mauvaise humeur et de son colère. Ensuite, il soupira et tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Dans un placard, il prit une tasse et dans un autre, un paquet d'Arabian Mocha Sanani en provenance du Starbucks le plus proche, tout en reniflant bruyamment. Alors qu'il finissait la préparation de son précieux café, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent en arrière, contre le torse de leur propriétaire qui déposa un baiser sur son cou.

- Je fais ça pour toi, tu comprends, j'en suis sûr. Alors, ne m'en veux pas...

Le batteur grogna. Il comprenait certes l'action de son amant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir : il avait un grand besoin de ce qu'il devait chercher à l'extérieur. C'était très urgent et indispensable. C'était les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir sortir par ce temps et malgré son état. Entre sa santé et ça, le choix était vite fait, surtout que c'était une des choses qui donnaient un sens à sa vie.

- Saga-chéri, répliqua Nao, si tu m'agrippes comme ça, je risque très fortement de rater la préparation de mon café...  
- Tu m'en veux...  
- ... et c'est la dernière tasse que je peux me faire, il ne reste plus rien dans le paquet.  
- Et pas qu'un peu... constata Saga avec amertume.

Il soupira et lâcha son aîné qui semblait avoir décidé de faire le gamin et de le bouder, comme à chaque fois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Quand se déciderait-il donc à grandir ? Nao prit sa tasse et s'assit, sans cesser de fixer la porte des yeux tout en sirotant son breuvage. Cette histoire lui portait sur les nerfs et l'empêchait d'apprécier la boisson à sa juste valeur. Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement sur la table avec ses doigts.

- Relax Nao ! Tu pourras y aller dès que tu seras rétablis...  
- Je ne suis pas malade ! le coupa l'intéressé.  
- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'envoyer des mails cette nuit, en me disant que tu te sentais mal et puis, tu tousses, tu as la voix enrouée et mal à la gorge, ton nez coule... ne dis pas non, tu ne cesses de renifler...

Saga se baissa pour toucher le front de du leader avec le sien et souffla sur un ton plus doux :

- Tu es brûlant, tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Soit raisonnable s'il-te-plaît et reconnais que tu es mieux ici, bien au chaud. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.  
- Alors, je veux...  
- Sauf ça. Le coupa Saga.

Nao haussa les épaules en se renfrognant. Il avait la nette impression d'être comme un enfant impuissant face à son père et n'appréciait pas vraiment la sensation. Le bassiste jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pièce, cherchant des yeux une ou plusieurs boîtes susceptibles de renfermer des médicaments.

- Nao ? Es-tu allé voir un medécin ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste les hôpitaux ! S'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme lorsqu'il vit le regard surpris de l'autre.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence plutôt gênant avant de Nao ne le brise en lançant sur un ton guilleret qui contrastait avec sa mauvaise humeur précédente :

- Tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai tant que ça ne concernera pas ça ? Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte. N'est-ce pas ?

Saga opina tandis que les lèvres de son amant s'étiraient en un sourire dont le benjamin se méfiait : qu'avait encore trouvé son ami comme idée saugrenue ?

- Diiiiis ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis fatigué, tu me portes jusque dans mon lit ?

**\(--\).(/--)/**

Saga déposa doucement Nao sur le lit double qui leur servait si souvent. Celui-ci l'attira alors à lui, le faisant basculer en avant, sur lui. Le bassiste prit cela comme une invitation et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsque que le batteur posa un index sur celles du bassiste avant de lancer sur un ton faussement déçu :

- Je suis malade tu te souviens ? Tu vas l'être aussi...  
- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu ne l'étais pas. Répliqua Saga en ricanant.

Nao ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une pique acerbe, mais l'autre en profita pour l'embrasser, étouffant ainsi ses paroles. D'elles-mêmes, par habitude, ses mains s'immiscèrent sous le tee-shirt de son aîné qui poussa un cri perçant.

- Tu as les mains glaciales ! Lui lança-t-il sur un ton où le reproche perçait.  
- C'est toi qui est brûlant.

Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse de Nao, retraçant les lignes de sa fine musculature avant de lui enlever son haut avec une expertise que seule l'expérience amenée par le temps et l'habitude lui avait amenée. Il l'envoya ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Saga, j'ai froid ! Murmura le leader en frissonant.

Il grogna puis tira la couverture sur eux, prenant bien garde à ne laisser aucune partie du corps de son amant à découvert. Il lui demanda si c'était mieux et reprit ses caresses après avoir entendu le grognement de satisfaction de l'autre. Lentement, ses mains glissaient de plus en plus bas. Elles se trouvaient sur les hanches du batteur et allaient s'attaquer à son sexe lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Saga ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pas maintenant. J'ai sommeil, alors si tu pouvais me laisser dormir, je te serais vraiment très reconnaissant.

**\(--\).(/--)/**

Saga s'éveilla lentement, légèrement étourdi. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi auprès de Nao. Il se tourna sur le côté, pour voir si celui-ci était réveillé, mais là où il aurait normalement du être, il n'y avait personne. Même les draps étaient froids, comme si personne ne s'y était couché ou n'y était resté assez longtemps pour y imprimer sa chaleur. C'est ce qui redonna tous ses esprits au bassiste qui étouffa un juron tout en se redressant. Il se précipita dans le salon. La télé était allumée, et Nao était assis sur le canapé juste en face, une tasse en main, les yeux fermés. Il semblait en pleine extase d'après les bruits qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Saga sourit à cette image puis s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de poser sa tête contre le cou du leader.

- Tu as les joues froides et les cheveux humides...

Il s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux virent ce que la tasse contenait. Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

- Nao ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
- Du café, ça ne se voit pas ? Il avait vraiment osé le saligaud.  
- Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus.  
- Je n'en avais plus ! Se défendit Nao avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix : Jusqu'à ce que j'aille en racheter.

Saga se recula et s'affala complètement sur le reste du canapé. Il fulminait. Son amant était si irresponsable et puéril par moment : aggraver son état de santé pour un simple caprice ! Et si des complications survenaient ? Il hallucinait. Tout ça pour du café ! De plus, il se sentait extrêmement jaloux, du fait qu'il ait préféré écouter son amour pour Starbucks plutôt que pour lui. À croire qu'il aimait le café plus que lui. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Nao qui le fixait.

- Saga ?  
- Quoi ? Répliqua le bassiste sèchement.

Que voulait-t-il encore ? Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Nao le dévorait du regard, ni le sourire angélique que formait ses lèvres, et qui éclairait son visage. Saga ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point son amant était magnifique et désirable en cet instant.

- J'ai envie de toi.

**\(--\) Owari (/--)/**


End file.
